Infinite Beings in a Finite Universe
by DracoPendragon
Summary: Dean finds Cas looking at the stars, and decides to take Sam's advice and tell the fallen angel how he feels.


**A/N: I needed to write destiel fluff, so here is the result.**

* * *

'Cas?' Dean called. 'Cas! Dammit, where is he?'

His brother looked at him, eyebrow lifted. 'I'm sure he's fine, Dean. Why do you care anyway?'

'Are you serious? Most, if not all, of the God Squad are out there searching for him, wanting him dead as revenge. He's human now, if you hadn't already noticed, and-'

'And he can take care of himself. He isn't a helpless child.'

'He's as good as, Sam. I'm gonna go look for him.'

Sam turned back to his computer. 'Whatever, Dean. If you find him, just tell him already.'

Dean ignored him and left the bunker.

* * *

After he stepped out into the cold night air, he heard a voice speak behind him. 'Hello, Dean.'

He turned around and saw Cas sitting hunched with his knees drawn to his chest and coughed uncomfortably. 'Hey, Cas. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.'

'I'm fine.' The other didn't look at him, but Dean heard his voice crack slightly. He moved up and sat next to the smaller man, who Dean had to keep reminding himself was now a man, not an angel.

'Cas?' Dean moved closer slightly, not wanting to get caught up in some sort of chick-flick moment.

'Dean, I'm fine. It's nothing.'

Castiel still wasn't looking at him, so Dean shuffled closer until they were just touching. 'You know,' Dean began uncomfortably, 'I'm not one for chick-flick moments, but if you need to talk, I'm here for you, man. We're family, remember?'

'I remember. But what of my other family? I have disgraced them, it is because of me they've fallen.' He turned to look at Dean for the first time that night, eyes brimming with tears. 'I watched them fall, knowing I was the cause of their pain. They're hunting me Dean, and by staying here I am a danger to you.'

'Cas we've dealt with this kinda thing before, it'll be—'

'No, you don't understand,' interrupted Cas. 'Even without their contact to Heaven, these are powerful angels. They are dangerous, and they are after me. They'll use you to get to me, I know they will. I cannot be the reason you or Sam die, I would never forgive myself.'

'That isn't going to happen. You, me, and Sam, we're gonna sort this out. Together,' Dean assured him. He wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulder and pulled the other man closer until Cas' head was resting on his chest, not uncomfortably. 'We'll be fine, Cas. We can do it.'

'And if we don't?'

'We will. We'll get through this.' Dean felt he was saying the reassuring words more to himself than anyone else.

'I love you, Dean.'

'Look, Cas, I'm flattered, truly, but-'

'But nothing, Dean. I betrayed my family for you, I_ fell_ for you. Everything I do is for you, Dean Winchester.'

Dean sat uncomfortably, wondering what to say next. He could either shrug it off, or he could say something about it. But what? Reluctantly, he thought about his feelings for the man beside him. Sam had said for Dean to tell Cas something. Was it really that obvious, how he felt about Cas?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Cas, I…' he faltered, and decided instead to express his feelings by giving Castiel a short, chaste kiss on the lips.

He stood up and moved away slightly, worried that he had crossed a border due to the panicked look on Castiel's face. 'You okay? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?'

'No, Dean. I am fine.'

Dean shifted his weight uncomfortably. 'Well, I'm gonna head back inside. You coming?'

Cas shook his head and looked up at the sky. Dean followed his gaze to the view of the twinkling lights.

'Okay,' said Dean quietly before retreating back to the bunker.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he was assaulted by questions from Sam. 'So did you find him? More importantly, did you tell him? Because if you didn't, I swear to god, Dean I'm gonna-'

'Yeah yeah yeah, I found him. Now shut your trap, bitch,' growled Dean.

'You told him, right? That you love him?'

Dean blushed and offered no answer, deciding instead to throw a tea towel from the side at his brother's face.

'That's a yes. How did he take it?'

'Bite me,' snapped the elder Winchester.

'No thank you, I'll leave that to Cas,' smirked Sam.

'Bitch!' yelled Dean as he went to his room.

'Whatever, Jerk.'

* * *

Dean was laid in bed, almost asleep when he saw the door slowly open and a dark shape move in. Hunter instinct kicked in, and he reached for the dagger on his bedside table but stopped when he recognised the head of hair of the shape that closed the door. 'Cas?' he whispered.

'Yes, Dean. I am sorry if I woke you,' came the low reply from somewhere to his left.

''S fine, Cas.' He moved the blankets aside so the ex-angel could climb into bed with him. He felt the bed dip beside him as the remaining space was filled with Castiel's body. He wrapped his arms around Cas and made sure they were both covered in blankets before he blindly aimed a kiss at the other's face.

'Dean, that's my nose.'

'Sorry. Close though,' he whispered gently as he moved his mouth down to their targeted destination. 'Night Cas.'

'Goodnight, Dean.'

* * *

**A/N: Opinions always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
